Evil in a New Way
Evil in a New Way is a comedy centered around Doctor Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus . The evil scientist, distraught with his romantic life being in shambles, invents a new devise to help himself out. Being Doofenshmirtz, it doesn't go as planned. A Follow Up is the one-shot companion. 'Summary' "Doofenshmirtz/Agent P comedic fluff fic. When Agent P is called in to foil Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan that somehow involves flowers, chocolate and cards, what will happen? The predictable 'Cast' Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz There seems to be no real drastic diversion from the canon of the show, when it starts out. Yet another day of schemes, and another day of a certain semi-aquatic mammal foiling his plans. We also get inside information about Doofenshmirtz' past. "'Wait, no, actually this didn't take part in my childhood, perse...' the platypus sighed in frustration. Doofenshmirtz continued. 'You see, Perry the Platypus, growing up, I was quite the ladies' man, ah? I had so many dates, and not with ugly girls like you'd probably accuse me of if you could talk, Perry the Platypus, oh no, these were pretty girls!' This was met with another eye roll from his captive. 'Aaanyway. Every one of them ended in horrible failure. None of them wanted to kiss me! Can you believe that, Perry the Platypus? I mean, seriously, how hard is it to kiss a guy!' " Agent P Again, starts out very much like an episode from the show. We open up with Major Monogram sending him on his daily mission, Perry getting trapped, foiling and fighting, and so on. It's only once the inator hits the cool and non-challant hero do we see some (hilarious) behaviors. "'Oh come on, Perry the Platypus, aren't you even going to TRY stopping me again? I mean, sheesh-' he spun around to see Agent P busy frantically scrubbing his tongue with an over-sized toothbrush. Doofenshmirtz grunted in frustration and rolled his eyes. You are being such a baby about this, you know that? You're such a drama queen, Perry the Platypus.' The agent froze for a few seconds, seemed to consider this, and then continued to scrub with renewed vigor." 'Other Characters' (In order of appearance.) Linda Flynn-Fletcher Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Major Monogram Carl Norm Candace Flynn Running References "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" "Hey, where's Perry?" "Oh, there you are, Perry." "But, but, but...." "Curse You, Perry the Platypus!" "Aaanyway. Behold; my Kiss-Me-Inator!" "As I'm sure you could guess, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks again." "Good morning, Agent P." "Sir?" "Great Googly-moogly!" "Hi, I'm Norm!" Evil in a New Way: A Follow Up After the events of the first story. While the original stuck very close to the humor and format of the show, this companion piece allows itself to get serious. It touches on the aftermath of the Kiss-inator mishap, and shows how it has had an effect on the characters lives. For those that enjoy the notion of a relationship between the characters, this story is both heart breaking and adorable. Well, as adorable as a man and a platypus can be. Fandom Both the stories seem to have a pretty big fan following. As does Perryshmirtz seems to have in general. Category:Spin offs